hjorthfandomcom-20200213-history
Hjorth Style
'Hjorth Style: Six Forms- Sword (Katana)' 'First Form - White-Tailed Deer' *1st mode, Flash - The forward speed of the fall due to gravity, will greatly exceed their expectations, from there you gain extra acceleration, by using all of your physical strength, and achieve super acceleration, by doing this the force of gravity and your physical strength are combined, and by doing this, there's no way they can possibly keep up with you. *2nd mode, Snow - The three step range, it's actually slower than the 1st mode, first move fall forward, and using that moment, move diagonally forward of the enemy, second move using your moment as you fall sideways, suddenly cross you legs to create an unbalance stance, sudden change of direction, and simultaneously sudden acceleration, at such a close distance to your enemy, you switch from "forward" to "sideways", this sudden change in direction of movement, nobody will be able to follow it. And that is the movenment you slash your opponent. *3rd mode, White Rainbow - You stand with yours back to the opponent and hold the sword with your right hand and hold the sword up to the chin, you can se your opponent in your sword. You jump to the right or left and at the same time you swing your sword at the opponent, you let the sword slide from it's orignal position, down to the end of the hilt. There by increasing the rang, speed and power of the sword. *4th mode, Snowcrystal - The user stand left, with the sword and hilt in the left hand. The left-facing stanc is the opposite of a normal stance and allow for a large sheath draw movement. The addition of stepping in with your right foot makes it more difficult to control, bit also enables a swift draw. Moreover, the positioning of the draw puts you closer to your enemy than a normal quick-draw. The result is an ultrafast quick-draw. When you draw your sword, it's upward you slash it. Your hand is opposite of a normal hand "hold on". 'Second Form - Black-Tailed Deer' *1st mode, Moon - Is a technique that achieves a harmony of offense and defense, you start with a special high stance, then target and strike your enemy's weapon, in that instant when your weapon hits your oppenent's weapon, you give your sword a sharp twist and add a sudden burst of speed to it's impact. Thereby not only destroying your oppenent's weapon but also knocking it away. *2nd mode, Moon Rainbow - You point the tip of the sword in the earth and you press downward then you slash upward with the sword *3rd mode, Darkness - You hold the sword between index finger and middle finger at the left hand and in the right you hold the sword. While you apply force with the right hand, at the same time with the left hand you hold at tight you can. And at some point you let go and slash the opponent, there by increasing the speed and power of the sword. 'Third Form - Red Deer' *1st mode, Red Rainbow - For this technique, you flick the inside of your elbow, then use your sword arm like a whip, and place all of your weight into the tip of your sword, thereby increasing your destructive power far beyond your normal power. *2nd mode, Red Full Moon - For this technique, you place your left arm up, and your right arm cross the left, then use your sword arm like a whip, and place all of your weight into the tip of your sword, thereby increasing your destructive power far beyond your normal power. *3rd mode, Crown Red - The users pushed and slides the sword blade with his right hand so as to increase the speed of the sword. In this way, a slash with tremendous speed is produced. And meanwhile at the last moment before slashing the opponent, he switched his hand holding the sword to the right on. Then your reach is extended greatly. *4th, Red Stone - It's a thrust where you twist your body and thrust the opponent, at the movenment the sword touch the oppenent you slide your hand from the orignal position the end of the hilt and at the same time you twist your wrist. Thereby the thrust power is several times more powerful than a normal thrust. 'Four Form - Water Deer' *1st mode, River - A technique where, at the moment of your slash, you quickly switch the positions of your left and right hands, and suddenly alter, the trajectory of your sword, the change is instantaneous and if you're caught within it's range, it's impossible to block. *2nd mode, Waterfall - It's a two stage transition technique. A slash-thrust-slash transition. You slash, and then you quickly let go with your left hand but a the same time using the rigth hand you make the slash into a thrust, at the same time you extend your range by twisting your body, your neck and the shoulder blade dislodges, causing the arm to extend. And the you just slash the sword out of the body. *3rd mode, Rain - A two stage acceleration, born of the right arm and shoulder, that explodes forth from a false movement, and a change in the slash part the happens at the same time as the second acceleration. These instantaneous occurrences, do not allow for a reaction from anyone. *4th mode, Ocean - For this technique, you make an attack down, and from there, you extend your range by twisting your body and your neck while, at the same time making a cut from below your enemy, the shoulder blade dislodges, causing the arm to extend. It's a high speed two stage slash. 'Fifth Form - Leaf Deer' *1st mode, Razor Leaf - As an opponent goes for a slash you charges forward and uses a downward step, with your knee going in front and slashes while going down in an instant. Like if the opponent slash from right you step forward and uses a downward step with your right knee and like otherwise. *2nd, Leaf Stone, - The user holds their sword in one hand and slashes at their opponent, but instead of actually attacking, pulls off a feint. Meanwhile, the actual katana is falling to the user's other hand to create a genuine slash after the intended target is caught off guard attempting to dodge the first feint attack *3rd, Magical Leaf - User draws his sword but instead of hilding the handle, he launches it at his opponent blocking their field of vision. He then grabs that sword in midair and slash his opponent. *4th, mode, Leaf Blade - In which you drops yours sword, kicking the base of the hilt with his foot to send it propelling towards the intended target. 'Six Form - Reindeer' *1st mode, Snow - After lunching an attack from a seemingly large deistance, you but your sword behind your back with the hilt up into the air and when you slash at your opponent you let yours right hand, slide form it's orignal position beneath the guard, down to the end of the hilt and at the same time you step forward with your right foot, there by increasing the sword's effecctive range. A precise control of grip strength is needed for the technique, without it, the performer risked having his sword fly out of his hand. *2nd mode, Winter - The position of the teachnique is where you stand sideways to the opponent and hold the sword up to the chin. It's technique in which one places his sword to where his opponent will move. It's a simple thrust technique and attack straight at opponents throat. *3rd mode, Winter Change - It changes direction from the regular Winter. Use your remaining strength to shift your arm. Use the strength to twist the wrist and go for the throat. *4th mode, Snowstorm - For this technique the user needs to relax his body competely, adopting a "natural posture". Then, suddenly, use all his unused muscular strength to rotate the body, simultaneously evading a hit and going into range of an opponent. to the opponent it'd appear as if the user had disappeared. 'Other techinque' *Sheath Draw - As it's name suggest. A sheath draw is a movement where one pulls the sheath while drawing the sword. It's purpose is to make the draw quick and effortless. This technique is absoultely essential to drawing and striking qucikly and forcefully.